Boy's Night Out
Boy's Night Out is episode of The Looney Tunes Show. Synopsis Floyd, Dusty, Scooby-Dum, Scrappy, Yabba and Flim-Flam are having the "Boys' Night Out". Plot Floyd, Dusty, Scooby-Dum, Scrappy and Yabba are on the couch waiting for Flim-Flam to get ready so the six could have a boy's night out. They excitedly howl like dogs when Flim-Flam arrives, his hair combed with the exception of one single strand. After Floyd, Dusty, Scooby-Dum, Scrappy and Yabba compliment him on his hair. Floyd, Dusty, Scooby-Dum, Scrappy, Yabba and Flim-Flam reveal that they are going on a crazy, unplanned boy's night out throughout suburbs. Floyd, Dusty, Scooby-Dum, Scrappy, Yabba and Flim-Flam are walking down the street in sync with each other before breaking into a dance to start off their boy's night out. Still walking in sync on the sidewalk, Robin, Floyd, Dusty, Scooby-Dum, Scrappy, Yabba and Flim-Flam (with his hair uncombed) reach Hat Shoppe where the three uniamously agree on having a Hat Party. After buying the hats, they each try a different one on and dance with them. Floyd, Dusty, Scooby-Dum, Scrappy, Yabba and Flim-Flam excited over the crazy fries at Pizzarriba and decide to eat the fries in crazy ways. Sitting on the sidewalk, Floyd states that the night was the best boy's night out ever. Transcript *(This episode begins at the couch sitting.) *'Scrappy-Doo': Hey, Cousin Scoby-Dum, where's Flim-Flam? *'Scooby-Dum': I don't know. *'Yabba-Doo': He will be here. *'Deputy Dusty': Flim-Flam! This dude is taking forever! *'Floyd Minton': Well, he'd better hurry or he's gonna miss out on-- *'Floyd, Dusty, Scooby-Dum, Scrappy and Yabba': "Boys Night Out"!(Hooting and Wolf whistles) *(Flim-Flam comes) *'Floyd Minton': Look at you dressed up. Nice. *'Deputy Dusty': (Sniffs) And smelling slightly better than usual. *'Flim-Flam': Ah, so swag. 'Cause you never know what can happen on "Boys Night Out"! We eat, make lame jokes, burp, and other guy stuff. *'Deputy Dusty': Yep. We're going to have the night of the boys. *'Floyd Minton': Gentlemen, shall we? *(Floyd, Dusty, Scooby-Dum, Scrappy, Yabba and Flim-Flam are going outside and hooting and wolf whistles.) *(At Outside) *'Floyd Minton': Wait.Are you thinking what I'm thinking? *'Flim-Flam': I know I'm thinking what you're thinking. *'Deputy Dusty': Whoa, whoa, whoa! There is no way you could be thinking what I'm thinking! It's just too crazy! *'Floyd, Dusty, Scooby-Dum, Scrappy, Yabba and Flim-Flam': Hat Party! ---- *(At Pizzriba) *'Floyd, Dusty, Scooby-Dum, Scrappy, Yabba and Flim-Flam': chanting Crazy Fries! (10x) *'Floyd Minton': Those fries are absolutely insane. *'Floyd, Dusty, Scooby-Dum, Scrappy, Yabba and Flim-Flam': (screaming) *'Flim-Flam': Guys! Crazy Idea! What if we eat the crazy fries in crazy ways? *(Floyd, Dusty, Scooby-Dum, Scrappy, Yabba and Flim-Flam are eating crazy fries.) *'Floyd Minton': (burps) (yawns) Yep. These were some crazy fries. *'Flim-Flam': Crazy, man. Crazy. *(At outside) *'Floyd Minton': (sighs) Best boys night ever! *'Flim-Flam': Yeah. *'Floyd, Dusty, Scooby-Dum, Scrappy, Yabba and Flim-Flam': (Hooting and wolf whistles) *'of Boys Night Out' *credits *(At Warner Bros. logo and opens) *'Scooby-Dum': Dum-Dum-Dum-Dum! *'Scrappy-Doo': Scrappy-Dappy-Doo! *'Yabba-Doo': And, Yippity-Yabbity-Doo! *'All': (Laughs) Category:Episodes of The Looney Tunes Show Category:Crossovers